Wish I Knew You When I Was Young- Chapter 11 Mature Version
by AokoWilliams
Summary: Here is the Mature chapter that was edited out in the original story, but here is it in it's original form. It's not severely explicit, but I decided to separate it to allow for a diverse group of readers who may or may not want to read such a scene.


Chapter Eleven- Making Amends

A/N: (Warning: This chapter is the chapter with sexual content which was separated. This is the M rated version and the rated PG-13 version is of course in the original story section.)

That night, Adrien returned to his house hoping to find them there, but they were gone, having abandoned most of their stuff in their haste. He almost had hope that maybe they had just left to cool their head till Bridgette handed him a note that read: "We have left to a place you can't find us. Don't bother to contact us. We will send someone to pick up our things at a later date."

Upon seeing this, Adrien collapsed on the couch and sobbed, "I did it… I lost them for good this time."

Plagg reappeared slowly, touching his shoulder, "H-here's your ring… I'm sorry I did that."

"N-no, Plagg, you were right… you were right about everything…"

"M-maybe we can still find them. Maybe if we search the city high and low, we can find them." Plagg suggested.

"And then, what? She's never going to forgive me."

"Adrien, if you don't try, you're right! She won't, but prove to her that this time you're not going to give up so easily! This time show her that you will stop at nothing until you prove to her that you still love her and want to be with her!"

"How am I supposed to find her!?"

"How do you think, DUMBASS!?" Plagg shouted.

"Y-you're right! It's the only chance I got… Plagg, claws out!" He shouted.

Bridgette froze in shock as her employer transformed before her eyes into the famous "Savior of Paris," Chat Noir.

"S-Sir!?"

"I'm sorry, Bridgette, but I don't have time to explain." He shouted, running out the door and using his staff to launch him to a neighboring building.

He searched far and wide without luck, until he thought of something. Then, he headed to Le Grand Paris. He swiftly removed his disguise and came to the desk asking for his normal room.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Agreste, but another person booked it." The desk clerk explained.

"Was it a young woman with short black hair?"

"I can't disclose personal confidential information, Sir." He explained, though Adrien could see from his expression that he was correct in his question.

"Thank you." He said, exiting.

Once out of sight, he transformed again and used his staff to vault up to the upper floor.

He entered the room quietly and could see her sobbing on the bed… the same bed they had laid in ten years ago. He approached her careful and she spun around in shock. When she saw him, her tears increased as she demanded, "Go away!"

"Marinette, please!" He begged.

"No! You lied to me! This whole time it was you!? YOU!? I bet you got such a kick out of seeing me get so conflicted over my feelings for both of you when you knew why I was feeling that way! I bet you thought it would be so easy to just be the loving friend who aids a single mother, while hiding that you were Mirian's f*cking father!"

"Marinette, that's not true!"

"Then, what is the truth!?" She screamed, getting up and walking up to him.

"The truth is that I love you!" He shouted.

"Bullshit! You have only ever loved Ladybug, not me… not the real me!" She shouted.

"If you truly believe that then why the f*ck did you make love to me!?" He shot back, surprising her by his coarse vocabulary.

"Don't turn this on me! I made love to you because I love you, dammit! But you abandoned me!"

"I know I did, okay!? I know I did, and it's something I will regret for the rest of my life, but I wasn't in the right mind-set to see you… not after finding out who that monster really was under the mask… but after Plagg pushed me out of my grief, I went to our spot! I went here, and you were gone… but I still tried! I went back every single night for ten straight years, hoping you'd come back and forgive me. Then, you did in the most unexpected of places, and I learned that I hadn't just failed you… I'd left the world on your shoulders while you took on the responsibility from our choice alone. Marinette, I didn't know you were pregnant before you left. Still, it doesn't change the fact that in a single conversation I learned that not only were you Ladybug but that I was a father. Then, the only thing I could think to do was try to make up for lost time, but I was so worried if I just laid it all on you in that instance, you would do what you're doing now… assume that I was only reaching out to you because I was in love with the Ladybug half of you… but dammit, Marinette, the minute I found out that you were Ladybug, I felt complete. It was you; it always had to be you, and as I got to know you better again as Adrien and you as Marinette, I realized exactly why I loved you so much because as I said back at the start of it all, 'Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl.'"

"You don't mean that…" She whimpered.

"I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I would sooner Cataclysm myself then lie about something like that, My Lady." He said, taking hold of her face and forcing her to look at him.

She saw that she wasn't the only one with tearstained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Whimpering the last of her tears, she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He froze in shock before succumbing to his emotions and desires and kissed her back like she'd disappear all over again.

As the kiss got more passionate, he lifted her up into his arms, and carried her to the bed before laying them both down and kissing her again.

"C-Chaton?" She whimpered amidst it all.

"Yah?" He whispered, nimbling on her ear.

"P-please, I want to see you… all of you."

"As you wish, My Lady." He whispered before muttering, "Plagg, claws in."

With these words, a wash of green light surrounded him before he lay beside her as Adrien Agreste. She smiled so fondly at him as she stroked his cheek.

"Are you disappointed it's me?" Adrien asked even though he knew the answer.

"Never… you are everything I ever wanted and more… and finally, I can enjoy that fact without feeling like I'm cheating on you with… you." She whispered, smirking.

"Very true. I love you, Marinette… My Princess, My Lady." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her.

"I love you, too, Adrien… My Chaton, My Kitty." She whispered back.

With that, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her with the same passion he held the night they first made love. She followed him in this dance, kissing him, hugging him, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, as he yanked her blouse over her head and threw it aside. He kissed the area above her bra and admired her in the moonlight, whispering, "This time, I get to see my beautiful Lady."

She blushed and yanked his suit jacket off his shoulders before quickly pulling him by the tie to kiss her. Soon, his own shirt and undershirt joined her blouse on the floor as they continued their heated kisses and embrace.

"M-may I?" He whispered, playing with the hook of her bra.

She nodded shyly as he popped them open and yanked the undergarment away. He stared enchanted by her as she lay only in pants and panties. She blushed and attempted to hide herself, but he kissed her hands before placing them beside her head and leaning down to take one of her breasts within his mouth. She gasped at the sensations this evoked from her.

"You're even more beautiful than you were the first time we did this." He whispered.

"Mmm you're one to talk, Mr. Former-Supermodel." She whispered, snatching his lips again.

Suddenly a thought popped into his mind as he growled, "Crap…"

"What!?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't have any protection on me… I don't exactly get to enjoy a lady's company that often after all."

"Chaton… I'm on the pill. I've learned since the last time." She smirked.

"Oh… hehe, good. Don't get me wrong. Mirian's amazing b-but—."

"Adrien…" Marinette interrupted.

"Y-yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me…" She giggled.

"O-of course, My Lady." He smirked.

Soon both their pants were on the floor as well as their last undergarment. They took a moment to really grasp that this was real, not some dream, before they continued the exploration of each other's bodies. Adrien's face lit up red when Marinette hesitantly took him within her hands, feeling him and enjoying the knee-jerk reactions she was causing in him from her caresses.

"M-my Lady, if this keeps up there may not be much of a second wind of our first night together." He moaned.

She nodded, letting go of him much to his mixed appreciation and disappointment. Then, he decided to return the favor, leaning down to take her in his mouth. She gasped, surprised and instantly overcome by his actions.

"A-A-Adrien?" She whimpered out.

"Yes, Princess?" He hummed against her.

"Pl-please, stop teasing me… I… I want you." She whimpered, through red cheeks.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

"I've wanted you for the past fifteen years!" She groaned.

He blushed but nodded, positioning himself in front of her.

"I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

With those words, he pushed himself within her, making her moan in pleasure. It had been so long since either of them had felt the embrace and oneness of making love, and so, they were going to relish in it. They quickly began moving into a rhythm as he pulled out, and they met together again.

"Oh, Ladybug. Oh, Marinette…" He moaned.

"I love you, m-my Chaton… my Adrien." She whimpered into his ear.

They continued this dance of passion till both were seeing stars, and he let out a huskily growl as he released within her. She fell back down on the bed exhausted while he fell with his head nestled between her breasts.

"Wow… I missed that, Kitty." She whispered.

"You don't know the half of it." He moaned, purring against her.

"See, I knew you were purring that day against Prime Queen." She chuckled.

"Could you blame me? Not only did I learn that you and I had kissed, but then, you had fallen into my arms in that instance. I couldn't help it." He chuckled.

"Well, I like it, Kitty." She whispered, combing her hands through his hair.

He smiled with her actions before slowly, flipping over and pulling her to his side, to enjoy the warmth of her body against his.

Some time passed of this before he sleepily heard, "I think I need to quit being your assistant."

He was shocked by her statement, yelping, "What!? D-don't you like working with me?"

"Of course, I do, Adrien; please don't misunderstand. B-but we kind of just confirmed both of the rumors tonight…" She giggled.

"True… but that doesn't mean you have to quit. I really did give you the job because I thought you were the perfect person for it."

"I know, but I'm worried how we stand, people aren't going to see it that way. I can handle the criticism, but I don't want them targeting Mirian."

"W-Well… um, I actually have a possibly solution to that so we can be together openly, and you don't have to quit helping with the company."

"Hmm, sounds like a dream come true… what's that?" She whispered, sleepily.

Suddenly he sat up, to her surprised, grabbing his jacket from the floor and yanking something from the pocket.

"What are you doing?" She asked, lying against the pillow.

Suddenly, he turned to her said, "Marry me…"

She froze in surprise and looked down at his hand which held a beautiful diamond and ruby engagement ring nestled inside a black box.

"A-Adrien, are you serious!?" She gasped.

"I have been waiting 15 years to ask this. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the first time I met you was as Ladybug, and it was love at first sight. The first time I met you as Marinette, you hated me because of a misunderstanding…"

"I-I didn't hate you… I just thought you were like Chloe…" Marinette admitted.

"Still, your face as I offered you my umbrella was something I will never forget. A face of confusion and yet forgiveness… then you accidentally closed the umbrella on yourself, and I lost it. You were so cute, I couldn't help but laugh. Then we continued to grow. I didn't always know what to make of you considering you could be so confident and posed with others and then a stuttering, clumsy mess around me. Man, was I oblivious or what!? Still, I was glad to have your friendship as it continued to grow. Of course as Chat Noir, you were always on my mind as Ladybug, but I knew I was only seeing part of you, which is why I continued to push and push past that closed off section you hid from me. Then, that infamous night when you died in my arms. I was so angry with you when I realized you were okay. Why would you do that to me!? Then, you told me that you loved me, and I couldn't bear to let you go… so I didn't for that night. Then, I messed everything up, pushing everyone aside, my friends, my family, and you, to hide away from the world once we knew my father's secret life. And yet, ten years later, I meet you again, looking so beautiful and strong with our wonderful daughter beside you. Once I saw you then, I knew that I would sooner die then let you go again. So, I pushed myself back into your life, hoping that this time, neither of us would be alone again. Even then, I messed up, hurting you instead of healing with you, but you forgave me, yet again. So, Marinette Dupain-Cheng… Ladybug… will you make me the happiest man alive, by becoming my wife…?" He finished.

She felt tears rise up in her eyes as she whimpered, "Yes, Adrien, yes, I'll marry you!"

He smiled so purely at her as he pulled her into his arms and embraced her dearly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Adrien…" She whispered, as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Um… on a side note… where is our daughter?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, she's with Louis and his family… she wanted time alone, and I decided it was probably for the best considering everything."

"True… maybe we should get dressed and go check up on her…" Adrien suggested.

"You're probably right… gosh, I hope she'll forgive you, Adrien. She seemed really conflicted when I saw her."

Adrien sighed, feeling terrible about this, and muttered, "I just want to be a good father to her… she deserves the best out of me, and I've already failed her twice."

"Adrien, you may have disappointed her, but you are a good father. You've only known about her for roughly a month, and look what all you've done for her. You've given her a real home with her very own room, you've given her mother a career instead of an entry-level, minimum wage job, and you were willing to make a public notice about her, risking cut media ties for the sake of protecting her. She may not acknowledge it all now, but you are a good father."

"I just want to be a better father then my own." He admitted.

"Adrien, don't even compare the two. He is a misguided mentally-sick man who practically imprisoned his own son because he thought you'd disappear like his wife. He turned to a life of crime in an attempt to steal a power that he had no business controlling in an attempt to bring his wife back. He hurt several lives in the process, including you… So don't compare yourself to him. That's too low of a standard, and you've already exceeded it tenfold in the month you've known yourself to be a father."

"I guess… also, he told me tonight that he knew about the sacrifice required to grant his ultimate wish… he didn't care. In his own words, 'No cost was too great to get her back.'" Adrien explained.

"Jeez! It's a good thing, he never succeeded." Marinette hissed.

"Anyway, let's go. Whether she forgives me or not, I just want to make sure she's okay. I know that Louis is taking good care of her, but I just need to see it for myself since she's been gone all night." He sighed.

Marinette nodded as they got up, got dressed, and headed out. This earned them some confused looks from the desk clerk who had earlier denied Adrien access.

"Looks like you found who you were looking for." He muttered.

"What can I say? When it's important enough, I will always find My Lady." Adrien said, earning a smack from Marinette at his subtle jab.


End file.
